An electronic cigarette is used for heating smoke liquid to produce an atomization effect, and the electronic cigarette is provided as a substitute for a cigarette.
In a prior art, in order to realize a smoking effect of a real cigarette on the electronic cigarette, normally, a lamp cap is defined, and a LED light is arranged inside the lamp cap. Then when a user of the electronic cigarette smokes, the LED light is lighten to make the lamp cap luminous; when a user of the electronic cigarette stops smoking, the LED light stop lighting. In this way, the smoking effect of the real cigarette can be realized when smoking the electronic cigarette.
From the above mentioned, the lamp cap is only luminous when the electronic cigarette in the prior art is working, but other surfaces of the electronic cigarette cannot be lighten. When the electronic cigarette does not work, the lamp cap does not emit light. Then a lighting equipment is needed to find a position of the electronic cigarette when a user needs to smoke in a dark room or other dark environments, the user only can smoke after getting the electronic cigarette, and if there are no lighting equipment in the environment, it is basically impossible to find the electronic cigarette, thus it is extremely inconvenient during a process of getting the electronic cigarette, especially for smokers who have smoking habits when they wake up at midnight, this defect of the electronic cigarette in the prior art is particularly prominent; besides, the electronic cigarette in the prior art only can realize the smoking effect of the real cigarette by emitting light, its function is singleness and cannot meet diversity demands of users.